Let Me Forget
by yupinaasensei
Summary: Gaara has had feeling for Naruto as long as he could remember but Naruto has his eyes set on someone else. But what happens when Gaara actually gets a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto x gaara

 **Let me forget**

Chapter one

Hold me

Naruto and I have always had a special bond since the chunine exams when he was just 13 years old. Many years has passed and we are still very good friends, but I sometimes wish that we were a bit more.

I always think of Naruto, I always watch him, I always crave him. I think I might love him, but not as a friend but as a lover. I'm going to see Naruto today after 4 months, I miss him so much and I can't wait to see him again. I've decided that I'm going to tell him how I've felt for a long time. I wonder how he's going to react.

I see Naruto I think waving his hand and shouting like an idiot as usual. I sometimes don't even know why I like him so much, I just do. Next to him I see Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura is clinging onto Sasuke's arm like a leech. I know that Naruto has had feelings for Sakura even before I met him. I can't help but have a poker face as I approach the three. I look at Naruto and I slowly put my arms around his waist and hug him. I think he was a bit confused but he also hugged me. "Garra, are you ok?" Naruto whispered into my ear

A tear flows down my face. I don't know why though I mean I'm not the one being hurt but for some reason I am hurting. Naruto excused the both of us and brought me to his favourite ramen shop. As usual he ate something like 50-60 bowls while I only ate one. Naruto's always been a huge eater, me on the other hand I don't eat much.

I still feel like crying but I hold back my tears, the old me would have never cried over this, no the old me would have not cried about anything.

"Naruto... doesn't that hurt you at all?" I ask him quietly half hoping that he didn't hear "yeah it hurts. It hurts real bad" he says quietly trying to hold back tears. He leans on my shoulder and silently cries. I just sit there, I don't know what to do so I just sit still.

After he finished crying we walked around town a bit. There was an awkward silence between us, I guess neither Naruto nor I knew what to say to each other.

I want to say so much to Naruto but I don't know if it's the right time. I think twice about telling him as I look at the ground. "You know" Naruto said while looking at the sky "you're a great friend" there was a sharp pain in my chest, I stopped walking and stood still. Naruto stopped too "Gaara?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner ally. I threw him against a wall and put my hand on the wall right next to his head. It felt like I was in a movie, I started to open my mouth and stuttered "I…I...I… I don't like you as a friend Naruto!" he looked very puzzled when I said that, he stared at me and knowing him he probably didn't know what I meant. I turned my head away and took my hand of the wall. I was about to walk away when Naruto suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm. This time I was the one being pushed into the wall, he put both his hands on both sides of my head and kissed me passionately.

I think he was just using me to forget about Sakura, I don't care though my dream finally came true.

He kissed my neck and shoulders, he slowly made his way down to my arms and then he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his tears on my shoulder, he cried and cried. I hugged him tight and I too cried. I held his head and pressed my lips on his, I could feel his tears on my face I kept hugging him and kissing him gently.

He then held my hand and brought me to his room and shut the door. I wonder what's going to happen now…

Chapter 2

Together at last

The next morning I woke up still half asleep and unsure of my location. I turned on to my other side, Naruto? Everything suddenly came back to me. I started grinding my teeth and clenching my wrist, I felt my face becoming hot. That's a sign I'm going red. Finally I let out the final blow.

I screamed as loud as I can like a girl, and my face became even hotter than what it was before. Naruto jumped out on the covers and bed and knocked his head on the lamp table. "What was that for?" he mumbled sounding quiet annoyed I just looked at him and started to laugh. But Naruto just poked his tongue out at me and pouted. We then went to the kitchen area where we ate breakfast. It was cereal and milk, "Um... Naruto..." I said stuttering "Yeah what's up?" "This milk is off my 3 months" Naruto's face suddenly turned white as a sheet, then green. He quickly ran to the bathroom and puked loudly, "Ahh Naruto you pig, can you do that any louder?" I said sarcastically

He then puked even louder... God dammit, I thought to myself why do I put up with him sometimes. After he was done puking we decided it would be a good idea to sight see a bit even though both of us have already seen the whole leaf village 20 million times. As we were walking we were once again in an awkward silence. I looked up at Naruto and he was bright red, I didn't know why though.

I moved my hand closer to his, I could feel my hand trembling, my heart beating faster. I really don't know why I love this idiot, I thought to myself. "Na…Na…Naruto!" I said anxiously while grabbing his hand tightly. He turned back and looked at me in the eyes. His deep blue eyes gazing into mine, I fell so lost just looking into his eyes. I step closer to him still holding his hand and I pull his shirt, I sometimes wish I was a bit taller so that I wouldn't always have to stand on my tip toes or pull his head down towards me. I press my lips against his and slip my tongue into his mouth. It was kind of hard to kiss him the way I am being shorter than him but I somehow pulled it off. He pushed me away and turned his head. I felt so embarrassed and stupid. I looked at the ground trying to hide my bright red apple face. I smiled and started to laugh "Sorry about that Naruto" He looked at me with a frown "It's not you, you didn't do anything wrong"

He took my hand in his and slowly started to walk to the outside border of the village. When we had reached the border he let go of my hand and told me to follow him. I of course did so. When there was not a single person in sight he suddenly turned back to me and picked me up and jumped into the trees. He put me down carefully and said "Isn't it beautiful?" I didn't say anything, I just looked at where Naruto was pointing. "This is the place when we first fought you know" he said putting his arms beside him and feeling the breeze.

"Naruto" I stared at him intensely as he did to me as well "Yes?" "I…I…I… Never mind"

"WHAT?!" he shouted like a total idiot "No Gaara please tell me" I turned my head towards him and started giggling. As usual he made his idiotic putting face at me. "Come closer" I told him

He leaned towards me, my heart stated beating rapidly "I love you Naruto"

His eyes suddenly widened and he started to stutter, I quickly looked at the ground and started to blush, my face was really hot. "I…I think I might love you too Gaara" I slowly looked up at him as the wind blew against my face. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned his head forward, I closed my eyes and felt the warm embrace of our lips joining together.

As the sunset for the day a new one would come back tomorrow and so will another day for Naruto and I to be together.

Chapter 3

Will you wait?

"Gaara! Wait up!" Naruto shouted, when he had caught up to me he panted and put his hands on his legs and squatted down. "I finally caught up" he said with a huge idiotic grin on his face

"Yeah so you did" I replied

He then whispered in my ear "I've got something to show you, come with me" I don't know y but I didn't have a good feeling about this. I followed him anyway though if not he would just complain like a stuck up brat for the rest of the week. As we were walking there Naruto gave me a blind fold to put around my eyes. "Um Naruto… what is this for?" I said unamused

I knew this was not going to be good… "Just put it on already, wimp" he said like a brat

I put the blind fold on not knowing where I was going but Naruto lead me. He sat me down suddenly and told me that I could take of the blind fold, to my amazement the place he had bright me to was a pretty lake. He knew I liked water, but I never really got to see it because I live in the desert most of the time. Naruto then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lake, "Wait!" I said

He turned around and looked at me and telling me to hurry up. I quickly took my shirt off and rolled up my pants. "Oh that's a good idea" he said stupidly "I am amazed someone can be this dumb" I said to him with a poker face

As usual he just stuck his tongue out at me like the little annoying idiot he is.

After we were done taking our shirts off and rolling up our pants, I grabbed Naruto and dragged him into the sparking lake. It was a hot day so being in water felt really nice. We splashed each other all morning, and a bit into the afternoon. "Naruto, I love you" I said to him smiling, probably an idiotic grin but I don't care "Me too" he replied grinning

He came closer to me and picked me, he then threw me into the water. "Ahh" I screamed He couldn't stop laughing, he just kept laughing louder every second.

I stare at him annoyed and wished I had a water charcra type rather than sand type, I then grabbed onto his legs and pulled him down. He went down with a big splash and was lying in the water with little fish surrounding him. I splashed him some more and laughed evilly, but Naruto wasn't going down without a fight. We splashed each other and held on to each other's feet, thank god Naruto is a wind charcra type, I thought to myself. But he was probably thinking th e same thing. After we both gave up on splashing each other, we just lay in the water looking up at the clear sky.

Naruto then reached over and held my hand, he blushed and turned his head the other way. I looked at him feeling a bit embarrassed but I squeezed his hand. I could feel my face burning up but the cool water was nice against it, besides if Naruto asks why I'm so red I can say it's the heat.

"Naruto!" we both sat up and looked around. It was Sakura running towards us, "What's wrong Sakura" Naruto said while running up to her

I then saw from a distance Sakura falling into Naruto's arms and embracing her, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and tears started to flow from my eyes. I couldn't bare this anymore, so I ran away. But all I could think about for the rest of the day was Naruto and Sakura.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" It sounds like Naruto's voice, I thought to myself. He kept knocking on the room door, I kind of forgot that I was staying with him for a while… haha.

"I'm coming in" he said, I saw the door knob turn slowly. I quickly ran up to the door and held it shut. "No you can't come in!" I shouted "Why not?" I looked behind me…

"Dammit! A substitution jutsu" Naruto just grinned at me stupidly. Something good must have happened, I thought. I looked at the ground and tried to hold back my tears, Naruto then walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. I was expecting the worst now, I closed my eyes and said "I understand" before he could say anything. He looked a bit puzzled but I didn't pay much attention to it, I walked out the room and out the door. Of course Naruto ran after me and grabbed be from behind. He picked me up and brought me back to his house, he chucked me on the couch and climbed on top of me. My face became a bright red and I started to burn up, he unbuttoned his shirt and then did mine. I had no idea what was going on now, everything was a huge blur.

Naruto put his face to mine and started kissing me and then went close up to my ear and whispered "I love only you Gaara" my eyes widened and I started to cry. He looked at me and wiped my tears away, "do you love me?" he asked

"Ye…ye…yes, I love you a lot Naruto, more than anyone in the world" I replied

Naruto toppled me over and started kissing my neck and lips, he took off his top and slowly undressed me. I grabbed his face and kissed him on his lips, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and started turning it around in my mouth. "Mmm N…n Naruto" I moaned

He continued to kiss my but he somehow made his way to my chest, my face burned up and I could feel his burning up on my stomach. He started touching my legs, I started to feel scared. "Naruto… I'm scared" Naruto started into my eyes and put his head on my shoulder.

"I understand, I'll wait for you a little longer" I patted his head and stoked his hair "Thank you, Naruto"

I then asked his about the Sakura thing this afternoon but all he did was laugh and say "She had a fight with Sasuke" "A fight?" I said while laughing

We both laughed and laughed, "I wonder what our firs fight will be about?" I said Naruto replied smiling idiotically "We've already had it" I looked at him blankly "If you say so"

Chapter 4

Sakura

As usual the day starts out pretty ordinary, Naruto and I had breakfast and then he got sick from drinking the milk that was 3 months out of date. You know the usual. After that we had a pretty ordinary date around the village and then we went to ichiraku ramen to have lunch. As usual Naruto ate at least 40 bowls and then got a stomach ache, and it wouldn't be an ordinary day without bumping into Sasuke and Sakura acting lovey dovy. Mostly Sakura clinging onto Sasuke like a leech hands on to human flesh just to suck the blood of its victim till it's had enough.

Before you ask, I do have a huge issue with Sakura! You see both of us have never really been really close and I didn't know her that well, I just found her utterly annoying. That's only because she leeches onto Sasuke and then when they get into a fight she leeches onto Naruto, MY NARUTO!

Just hearing her name with Naruto's makes my blood boil! But I'll get on with the story and stop ranting about how much I hate Haruno Sakura.

"Gaara" Naruto called out to me, I replied with a "wot do you want?" as usual… Haha… Naruto came over towards me and put his hands over my shoulders and looked me in the eye seriously. To be honest I thought he would say something like "is your body ready yet" or something perverted but to my surprise it was actually something semi-serious. "I have to go on a mission with Hinata, Shikimaru and Sasuke. We're leaving tonight" I started at him blankly, and slowly opened my mouth and said "ok" he looked at me puzzled and said "This is the part when you're supposed to say, no Naruto, I'll miss you too much and what if you don't come back? Make me yours now! Ahh Naruto." I started at him even blanker and slapped him across the face unimpressed.

"Oww Gaara it was a joke" I still stared at him unimpressed. "But one more thing Gaara, I need you to take care of Sakura for Sasuke and I" I stared at him even blanker, is he trying to piss me off?

But I just agreed hoping not to cause trouble for Naruto. The team of four left when the moon was at its peak and the sky was completely black with the only light being the shining moon.

"Naruto, stay safe." I said a little worried "I will" he relied and kissed me on my lips for the last time in a little while. I watched him run into the darkness with the rest of the shinobi as I felt a tear run down my face. I wipe it away quickly and turn my head side to side to make sure no one saw me.

After about 30 minutes after the despatcher of the leaf shinobi I returned back to Naruto's house. I jumped on the bed and put my face into the pillows on the bed. I sighed and started to silently cry, I miss Naruto.

I closed my eyes and dreamt of Naruto.

Chapter 5

Kazuki

I wake up to hear the horrible noise of Sakura's voice… (-_-) she screams at me telling to get out of bed and to help her do something. We walk toward the hokage's office, she opens the door and I see another woman… one with huge tits. "Lady Tsunade" Sakura said while bowing down to her. I suppose this is the hokage of the leaf, I thought to myself. She looks kinda young though… oh well

The hokage explains what she wants Sakura and I to do, and we set off. I don't know why I have to go because I'm not even part of the leaf, but apparently because of the alliance between the great nations. The thing I hate most though is that I have to do this stupid mission with Sakura and some other girl I don't even know. What was her name again? Ka…Kaz..Kazuki! that's it!

She keeps on staring at me too, it's a bit creepy. "Where are we going?" I asked "To the Land of Lightning" Haruka replied while looking down and blushing. What a strange girl...

We stop to have a break at the beach, "that sea will lead us straight to the Land Of Lightning" Sakura told us. "I still don't know what we have to do at the Land of Lightning." I said to Sakura

She stayed quiet and said "I'll tell you there" I'm even more confused now.

After our break we went to a nearby village to look for someone willing to take us to the Land of Lightning. Some old man named Daki agreed to take us, so we went on the small boat with him to go.

"It will be about 6 days" he said to us" We know" Kazuki and Sakura replied

It was a tough 6 days, my stomach wouldn't stop making noises and I wouldn't stop puking. I think I get really bad boat sick. I never want to go on a boat again…

Once we had made it onto beautiful, lovely land I fell down onto the sand and made a sand angel. I never thought I'd ever see land again. "Get up you lazy bum" Sakura shouted at me angrily "we have no time to sit down and rest!"

Sakura stomped away with her nose stuck high in the air. "That snotty little bitch" I whispered under my breath. Kazuki then walked up to me and held out her and, she turned bright red and tried not to make eye contact with me. "Do…do… do you maybe need some help getting up?" she asked in her sweet voice. I grabbed her hand and she helped me up.

"Thank you" I said to her while smiling, her face went a bright reddish pink and she then looked down and up and around trying to look me in the eyes. Pftt, she's so cute.

"Your name is Kazuki right?" I asked her blushing a bit "yeah Kazuki Akamara" she replied also blushing

She asked me my name as she looked down at her feet. Sakura started shouting at us to hurry up, I rolled my eyes and sighed. Kazuki giggled "what's so funny" I shouted with a flushed face "nothing" she said still giggling. "We better hurry up" Kazuki said "before Sakura kills us, hehe"

We both ran towards Sakura and as she held my hand dragging me from behind.

We have made it to the Land of Lightning.

Chapter 6

The unfaithful or faithful

"We have been waking for about 3 hours now, through the tough lands of the Land of Lightning. "We should make it there in 1 more hour" Sakura yelled trying not to let the loud wons swallow up her voice

I could see that Kazuki was having a hard time walking in this condition. "Are you ok Kazuki?" I yelled

She nodded her head and smiled at me, I stopped walking to wait for Kazuki catch up. I stuck my hand out towards her and smiled. She smiled at me back blushing again, she grabbed my hand and we kept on walking.

Once we had made it to the village we stopped at a nearby inn where we met some lightning ninja. They told us about what mission we had to carry out and they left. Sakura being Sakura refused to stay in the same room as Kazuki and I so she requested to stay in another room leaving Kazuki and I in one room alone. Most guys would find this the perfect opportunity to do something with a girl but not me. Not only I'm gay (I think) but I'm also in love with someone else.

Kazuki kept glancing at me and being really fidgety. "Shall we go grab a bite at one of the stores outside?" I asked her she nodded her head

We walked down the unfamiliar streets where we found heaps of food stalls and restaurants. We then decided to grab a bite at a street stall that sold takoyaki.

Just watching Kazuki eat made me smile, she looked like she really liked it. "Is everything ok Gaara?" she asked me with her cute marble like eyes wide open and her mouth full ok takoyaki

I panicked and stumbled a bit "um, um, yeah I'm ok" I could feel the blood going up to my head, my face hot as a kettle, bright red like an apple. She put her hand over my forehead and looked up at me. I could see a bit of her cleavage! "You don' seem to have a fever" she said "um, yeah" I replied still feeling the heat from my cheeks

"Kazuki…" "Call me Kazu-chan" she requested I bushed even harder and I could feel my head heating up fast. "Um… ok… um… Kazu-chan" she smiled at me with a cheese grin and said "shall we go back to our room then, Ga-chan"

Ga-chan? I thought to myself, I started laughing as she slipped her hand into mine. We walked back to our room and we both took a bath. Of course in different baths! (/)

When I got out Kazuki was sitting on my futon and blushed. She was still in her bath robe and her hair still wet, "what are you doing Kazu-chan?" I asked trying not to look

"Ga-chan, will you take me." I'm not quite sure what she mean by that but I think I had a small idea about what she meant.

She took out her hair tie and her long black shiny hair fell down her shoulders, she then started to take off her robe. I grabbed her shoulders, looked her in the eye and said "you shouldn't do this."

She looked at me in the eye with a hurt expression, she then looked down. "What's wrong with me?" she then looked at me in the eyes and her eyes started to water. I couldn't take it! I hugged her and pressed her against me. I could feel my face heat up again.

"Kazu-chan, truth is I… already have someone." I pushed her away from me and she stared at me in the eyes. "I don't care" she shouted "I only want you, I don't care if you already have someone or if you don't even want to continue after this. I just want to be with you… even if it's for one night and one night alone."

She looked very serious and I could feel my chest tightening. "Ok" I replied "just for one night though" she nodded at me and smiled.

"When you're ready Ga-chan."

Chapter 7

Take me

Kazuki slowly slips off the top of her robe and brings her head closer to mine to kiss me. Her lips were so soft and squishy, her hair was so soft and her eyes were as clear as the midnight sky. She started to kiss me up and down my neck, she sat on my lap and put her arms around me. I held her hips and kissed her on her neck and cleavage. She moaned, her high pitched voice pierced my heart and I went down even further.

Her breast are so soft and nice to touch, I thought to myself. Her moaning is so cute it makes me want to eat her up even more. I licked her tit, she moaned even louder and more seductively. I couldn't take it anymore! I pushed her off my lap and I toppled her over, she looked a bit shocked but she smiled and put her arms around my waist. "You ready?" she asked I nodded blushing

I pushed her legs up and slowly CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED.

Chapter 8

The night after

"Wake up Ga-chan" I hear as I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes, everything is a bit of a blur. I try to remember what just happened, it only comes back to me a good 5 minutes later.

OH MY GOD! I think to myself, what the hell did I do yesterday?! I shake my head up and down, side to side. "What am I to do now?" I whisper under my breath

Kazuki looks at me strangely "is something wrong?" she asked in her sweet high pitched voice

I shake my head franticly and blush. I see her trying to hold in her laughter as though she could read what I'm thinking. I quickly stand up and go to the next room where I got ready for the day.

Once we were both done preparing we went out of our room to meet Sakura. "I bet you guys had lots of fun last night, didn't you" she said while giving us a smug smile. Her face is always so punch-able… I don't know what it is about her face that makes it so incredibly annoying. Her eyes? Her nose? Her… forehead? Or maybe it's just her, that's it it's just her.

"We're heading east do you understand guys?" Sakura said in a stern voice "if we get parted somehow on the way meet up at the closest village outskirts" "OK!" both Kazuki and I replied

We walked to the outskirts of the village we stayed in, when we got there Sakura then went over what we had to do in detail. I still don't really get why I have to go on this mission since I'm not part of the Hidden Leaf. But I somehow I got pulled along into going on this mission… it's ok though I guess since last night, actually never mind.

Kazuki and I run into the forest with Sakura leading us, Sakura constantly warned us about being on guard and she was right we had to. It was one of the few things she said that I actually agree with. I felt a bad vibe in the air as if someone was watching us like a hawk and about to attack us, it felt dangerous but yet gentle. As if it was pulling me in.

I shook the feeling off and stayed on my guard, I have to protect Kazuki and Sakura for Naruto. I start to feel a sense of guilt because of what happened with Kazuki last night. Did I betray Naruto? Think to myself over and over again, I start to get off guard when I suddenly felt a huge gust of wind. The wind was so strong that it pushed us all of track and we bumped into the trees and ground.

It all went black.

Chapter 9

A warm embrace

My head hurts, and my body aches, I feel dizzy and the ground seems like its shaking. I sit up slowly and open my eyes just as slow. It quiet dark, I think to myself and are those iron bars?! "Kazuki? Sakura?" I shout out "Where are you?"

I suddenly hear a familiar voice "It's no use no one is here and no one is going to hear you." I look around trying to look for the mysterious voice. Left, right, up, down it was no is he was nowhere to be found. I sigh and look down at the floor "What do you want from me?" I ask

The voice does not reply, a shadow towered in front of me as I looked up at it. Naruto? I see his gay looking orange jump suit and his bright yellow hair. No mistake about it, it's Naruto. "I thought your voice seemed familiar" I giggled "Can you let me go now?" he looked at me seriously, this was a new facial expression for me. I didn't know what to do, stay quiet or say something. He looked at me in the eyes and shook his head at me. "You're not going anywhere" I stared at him confused and started to giggle awkwardly "Common Naruto this isn't funny you know" "I know it isn't" he relied in a seriously voice

I felt chills up my spine and my head starting to go round and round. He pinned me to the floor and started to aggressively kiss me, it hurt my lips a bit but it felt somewhat good. "Mmm, Naru, Naruto!" I shouted "What the fuck are you doing?!" he again looked at me seriously and said "Kissing you obviously idiot." I was so confused and I had no idea where I was or what I am doing here in the first place. Naruto again started to kiss me, he put his hand into my pants and lifted up my top. He licked and bit my nipples "Oww!" I yelled "That hurts you know!" but he didn't seem to care he just continued. He licked my neck and started playing with my nipples again. I didn't like it, even though it's Naruto I didn't like it. It was like he wasn't himself.

"Wait please" I begged while trying to catch my breath he stopped but looked at me angrily. "Why are you doing this?" he looked at me with that same serious look "It was supposed to be mine" he said

Yours? He then started asking me all these questions about my mission and my team members, I started to catch on about what he was talking about and started to feel guilty once again. But one million times worse than the time Kazuki and I actually did the act. I looked at him and started to apologize, I felt tears of guilt come out of my eyes. I saw Naruto at the corner of my eyes with a hurt expression, he looked down at his feet and then looked up at me again. He went down on his knees and hugged me tightly. I felt his warm arms against my waist and his soft yellow hair brushing against my cheek. "Naruto, I'm so" he pulled me away before I could finish my sentence and he put his finger over my lips "Don't say anymore, I forgive you"

A waterfall of tears came out of my eyes as I leapt into Naruto's arms, I squeezed him tight as he did to me. And we both fell on top of each other. We continued to embrace.

Chapter 9.5

The fair

Side story (about Sakura and Sasuke)

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!" I hear the voice of that annoying, pink haired bitch. What does she wants this time? I think to myself while sighing. "Hey Sasuke, Sasuke guess what!" I shake my head and sigh "What?" I ask her she then blabbers on about stuff I don't really know, I just hear blah blah blah blah Sasuke-kun blah blah blah.

She then looks at me with her puppy dog eyes, I know she wants something when she does that… "What do you want this time?" I ask reluctantly "I just told you silly" "You did…" "Yeah…" I ask her again what she wants. She goes on about a leaf village fair and how she wants me to tag along with her so she can show me off in front of Ino. I mean really? Are all girls this annoying and stupid? I mean Hinata Huga is alright but that's because she never speaks, only blushes when you approach her. One would say that she's socially retarded, but I'd prefer a socially retarded girl then an annoying pink haired brat who has no chest or cushion. Ino is just as annoying but at least she has something to offer in the chest department…

I agree to go with Sakura to the damned fair since she wouldn't leave me alone till I say yes. Oh boy how I hate these things, so troublesome and every single freaking girl goes gaga over it. It's little things like this about women that make me want to go gay. But unfortunately I didn't like the taste of Naruto's lips very much and I like Hinata's breast too much. Wait what… I mean, um… it's not what it looks like. I'm not a closet pervert! Well I mean all guys are perverts in some way but… um… I'm only digging the hole deeper…

I look at the clock and realise that it's 6:00pm, that's when Sakura told me to meet her! Oh crap, I think to myself I should get running. I quickly run over to where we agreed to meet, I don't know why I was in such a rush to get there. Maybe it's because if I was late Sakura would punch me with those iron fist of hers… last time it broke two of my teeth and 5 of Naruto's. Good times, good times I say.

I got there in a huff and a puff, I looked around but she wasn't there. Did I rush here for nothing… "Sasuke-kun" 3 that voice again… dammit. "You look fine as always my love." She giggles while giving me that terrifying smile that women give you when you have done something wrong "Did you know that your 15 minutes lat E" my face suddenly turns pale and I feel like running away.

Just in the nick of time I see Gaara and Naruto, I call out to them hoping that would distract Sakura but no it didn't. She pulled me away before we could even make eye contact. I'm so dead now, I hear over and over again in my head. "Sakura, I… I have a good reason to why I was late you know. Please don't kill me" I beg if Naruto or Gaara or anyone for that matter acting like this they would most certainly laugh and make fun of me for the rest of my life. She turns her head and looks at me weirdly "What are you talking about?" she says with a puzzled look on her face "Um… um… nothing, nothing at all. Haha…" she looks at me even weirder and starts laughing "Oh silly, I was only bringing you here to look at the fore works. This is the best seat in the house after all" I blankly stared at her and nodded my head like an idiot. "I knew that haha…" I said like an absolute retard

She placed herself on the soft, green grass and patted it indicating for me to sit down. I nervously sit down beside her, she looks up at the sky as we wait for the fireworks. "Hey Sasuke, we should do this next year too" I look at her in horror and I don't say a word. I go pale and turn into a sheet of paper as she leans over and kisses me on the cheek. She leans on my shoulder and says "I love you Sasuke" I slightly blush and reply while putting my head on hers "I do too, maybe"

The end

(If you enjoyed this little side story please request for more or just keep reading my series of "Let Me Forget" thank you 3)

Chapter 10

Good bye for now my love

Oh no, did I fall asleep? I ask myself as I slowly pen my eyes to find myself back home at Naruto's house. "Good morning sleepy head" Naruto calls out to me from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready, come grab a bite" I nod my head quickly as I rush out of bed "What are you cooking?" I ask Naruto looks at me in the eye and brags about how it's the best food ever and stuff. What is it you may ask, well anything but the best food ever… he didn't even cook it. And if you were thinking cereal out of date milk, well congratulations you are correct.

I stare at him blankly and tell him it's not cooking, we argued about that for at least 40 minutes I would say. As always I won and we went out and grabbed a bite from Naruto's favourite spot, Ichiraku ramen. As usual. I seems like nothing had changed since we got back from our mission which my team didn't even complete. Sakura complained to Lady Hokage about Kazuki and I and Kazuki was just pooped as we all were. And Naruto being on my mission too was also part of it. His job was literally just to keep an eye on us, so yes he was spying on the three of us for at least 3-4 weeks. And yes he also know about the whole Kazuki incident… but he says it's ok. He told me in these exact works "Sometimes when men are on missions they just simply get a bit wild for female booty" what an idiot he is. It's like he doesn't even care that I slept with someone else. "What's wrong?" he asks me with noodles in his mouth "Uh, nothing" I reply smiling awkwardly I must've been pouting again.

Basically everything has returned to normal around here, I was so caught up in things I didn't even realise how long I have been away from the Sand village. To be honest though I don't really miss it much. But then again it's very troublesome and tiring being around Naruto sometimes… but that goes for everyone around here. It's like this village is full of troublemakers. Sakura, well I won't even start on her… eww. Naruto, well you know trouble is his middle name. Sasuke, he thinks he's so cool and he won't keep that pink haired troll under control. Hinata, she's just socially retarded. And everyone else is either this or that. But I guess it's nice, everyone here treats me as an equal and doesn't cower in fear when they see me unlike my home village. It's nice, everyone is happy, everyone is nice and there are some really neat shops here too. (/*^*)/

I don't know if I want to go back any time soon.

After breakfast as usual Naruto and I just go window shopping. After that we go back to eat more ramen for lunch… Naruto had 63 bowls… a new record even for him but boy was the bill hefty. Then of course we bumped into Sakura and Sasuke and once again Sakura is leeching onto Sasuke. It annoys me not because I like Sakura or Sasuke but because it's like that's all Sakura does not to mention she does it front of Naruto, who so happened to have liked her in the pass. Anyways enough rant. So after all these chaotic advents we go back home and cuddle. Probably my favourite part of the day.

At about 4:40-4:50pm we were interrupted by leaf and sand shinobi who came knocking on my door with some "urgent news" I was to go back to the Sand village immediately. But once again I was not told about what it was about. I would be told when I get there they told me. What choice did I have I packed up and left the village. Kissing Naruto goodbye wondering when was the next time we would meet again. Goodbye for now Naruto my love.

Chapter 10.5

Another side story (Sai and Ino)

Sai's always so quiet and he never tells me about himself, it sometimes annoys me but most of the time it just makes me wonder what he is thinking. He's a very mysterious boy, average in looks, ability wise I suppose he's also ok, social interaction is like 0 meaning he's socially awkward. There is not much to know about him that meets the eye, but I bet I will find something interesting if I get close enough. I always meant to get closer to him I just haven't had the right time to, and maybe I will never… "OK! Today I take charge!" I shout out to myself forgetting that I am in the middle of a movie. Ahh so embarrassing! Why do I always do things at the wrong times?

I think about how I should get close to Sai and I come up with serval strategic methods. Ok here I go, I think to myself as I scream in excitement. "Sai!" I shout out "Wait for me" he turns his head and looks at me. He looks at me with his clear black eyes, and tilted his head and said "What do you want?" I look at him blankly and he walks away

"Dammit!" I yelled forgetting again that I am in the middle of the road. People look at me from every direction, I blush and turn into a tomato. Just as this happens I spot Sai again staring at me just like the other I don't know how many people. I go even ore red and I collapse in embarrassment onto my knees.

"Ino? That's your name right?" Sai comes up and sticks his hand out at me "Uh, yeah" I reply shyly while looking down at the ground, blushing. He held my hand and pulled me up. "Uh, um, thank you" I say shyly he looks at me even weirder or maybe that's just his face, he opens his mouth slowly and says "Your welcome" he then awkwardly winks at me. Probably something stupid Naruto taught him to do… he then walks away. This was my chance and I totally blew it! I start scratching my head and jumping up and down. And without thinking I ran after him.

"Sai!" I shout out to him "Sai!" he doesn't seem to hear me so I continue chasing after him. He walks into a dark alley way, me being an idiot I followed him. "Hey Sai" I said while trying to catch my breath he turns around and faces me. He looks me in the eye and grabs my shoulders, "Why are you following me?" he asks in a serious voice I start to stutter and stumble. I fall on my butt and I continue to stutter and go red. He bends over to make better eye contact with me and kisses me.

"This is what you were looking for, wasn't it" he says with a smirk on his face I blush even more than before and he kisses me again. He then takes my arms and pulls me along "Where are we going?" I ask "You'll see" he tells me I feel a bit suspicious but yet excited about what might happen.

He opens the door and pushes me onto his bed, the then takes off his shirt and jumps on top of me. He gently kisses me and slowly lifts up my skirt. The kisses my legs up and down as he creases my stomach with his fine fingers. "Hey Sai" I hear a voice coming from outside his door "I'm going in ok" he says I think it's… Naruto! He walks in and looks at the two off us in surprise. He goes all red and has a nose bleed. Typical Naruto. He quickly leaves and tells us to have fun. We look at each other and laugh. I think I'm starting to know Sai a bit better now, maybe more than I wanted tough.

Chapter 11

Another embrace

It's been about 3 months since I have left the Leaf village and Naruto, I miss him but I know I have duties here. I think about him second of the day but I'm not sure if it's the same for him. I can feel myself getting more and more insecure every day, I want to see him so bad. "Gaara, you are need now" I turn around and sigh "Yes coming" I reply as I rush to get myself ready.

I follow the messenger shinobi to the hall where a big meeting was being held. No I don't know what it was about because the whole time I was just playing with sand or thinking about Naruto. But at the end I was told some good news, I was told that I would be able to return to the Leaf village for a few weeks. So off I went back to the leaf village, the entire time all I could think about was Naruto and what we should do when I get there. I am so excited that I am about to bounce off the walls!

"Ahh finally here" I say to myself with a sigh of relief I run towards Naruto's house and knock on the door. "Coming" said a voice from behind the door. It wasn't Naruto's voice though, it sounded like a woman. I clench my fist and stand up as straight as I could, my face stiffened and I felt my heart pounding like a drum. The door creeks and just as I thought it was a woman.

"Gaara?" she said it was Kazuki! "Uh, um, Kazuki… what are you doing here?" I ask while trying to keep a calm composure "Oh nothing much, just chilling" she replied with a smile i started to stutter and clench my fist even harder "Um is Naruto here?" I reluctantly ask her. She sticks her arms out inviting me in "Right this way" I go into the house awkwardly, still clenching my fist and gritting my teeth. "Please sit down here" I look at Kazuki and I nod my head "Thank you but I'm here to see Naruto" "Of course he'll be here in a bit" she replies "Uh ok" I say

I sit down and look around, not much had changed about Naruto's house since I left. I suddenly hear the door squeak and someone's footsteps fills the air. "Hey Kazuki, what's for dinner?" that sounds like Naruto, I think to myself. "Naruto!" I shout out as I run up to him and topple him over "G… Gaara?! What are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly "I'm here to visit you obviously, silly boy" he tried to avoid my eyes and the air became tense "What's wrong" I ask awkwardly he doesn't say anything. I see him clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. "The thing is Gaara" he started "What Naruto is trying to say is that he doesn't love you anymore" I looked behind me at Kazuki "What do you mean?" I ask trying to hold back my tears "Just as it sounds like" she replied with a grin on her face

This can't be true, this can't be true. I feel my cheeks getting hot and my eyes starting to water, it has to be true I mean Naruto isn't denying it. I run out of the door pushing Naruto aside. I run down the street and past many places where Naruto and I used to go together. I bump into many people and trip over many things. I finally make it to the pond where Naruto said he loved me for the first time and collapsed onto my hands and knees and cried and cried. I could not believe what just happened and with Kazuki too, I should have never gotten involved with her. She was going for Naruto from the start, she just slept with me to get close to Naruto.

I cried for hours and hours, I suddenly heard some footsteps from behind the bushes. I look around and get on my guard. Out of the bushes came Haruno Sakura. What in the world does she want, I think to myself. "Gaara" she said in a soft voice

I released my guard "What do you want this time" she runs over to me and puts her hands around me "Let me tell you everything" she whispered into my ears

Chapter 12


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Together at last

The next morning I woke up still half asleep and unsure of my location. I turned on to my other side, Naruto? Everything suddenly came back to me. I started grinding my teeth and clenching my wrist, I felt my face becoming hot. That's a sign I'm going red. Finally I let out the final blow.

I screamed as loud as I can like a girl, and my face became even hotter than what it was before. Naruto jumped out on the covers and bed and knocked his head on the lamp table. "What was that for?" he mumbled sounding quiet annoyed I just looked at him and started to laugh. But Naruto just poked his tongue out at me and pouted. We then went to the kitchen area where we ate breakfast. It was cereal and milk, "Um... Naruto..." I said stuttering "Yeah what's up?" "This milk is off my 3 months" Naruto's face suddenly turned white as a sheet, then green. He quickly ran to the bathroom and puked loudly, "Ahh Naruto you pig, can you do that any louder?" I said sarcastically

He then puked even louder... God dammit, I thought to myself why do I put up with him sometimes. After he was done puking we decided it would be a good idea to sight see a bit even though both of us have already seen the whole leaf village 20 million times. As we were walking we were once again in an awkward silence. I looked up at Naruto and he was bright red, I didn't know why though.

I moved my hand closer to his, I could feel my hand trembling, my heart beating faster. I really don't know why I love this idiot, I thought to myself. "Na…Na…Naruto!" I said anxiously while grabbing his hand tightly. He turned back and looked at me in the eyes. His deep blue eyes gazing into mine, I fell so lost just looking into his eyes. I step closer to him still holding his hand and I pull his shirt, I sometimes wish I was a bit taller so that I wouldn't always have to stand on my tip toes or pull his head down towards me. I press my lips against his and slip my tongue into his mouth. It was kind of hard to kiss him the way I am being shorter than him but I somehow pulled it off. He pushed me away and turned his head. I felt so embarrassed and stupid. I looked at the ground trying to hide my bright red apple face. I smiled and started to laugh "Sorry about that Naruto" He looked at me with a frown "It's not you, you didn't do anything wrong"

He took my hand in his and slowly started to walk to the outside border of the village. When we had reached the border he let go of my hand and told me to follow him. I of course did so. When there was not a single person in sight he suddenly turned back to me and picked me up and jumped into the trees. He put me down carefully and said "Isn't it beautiful?" I didn't say anything, I just looked at where Naruto was pointing. "This is the place when we first fought you know" he said putting his arms beside him and feeling the breeze.

"Naruto" I stared at him intensely as he did to me as well "Yes?" "I…I…I… Never mind"

"WHAT?!" he shouted like a total idiot "No Gaara please tell me" I turned my head towards him and started giggling. As usual he made his idiotic putting face at me. "Come closer" I told him

He leaned towards me, my heart stated beating rapidly "I love you Naruto"

His eyes suddenly widened and he started to stutter, I quickly looked at the ground and started to blush, my face was really hot. "I…I think I might love you too Gaara" I slowly looked up at him as the wind blew against my face. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned his head forward, I closed my eyes and felt the warm embrace of our lips joining together.

As the sunset for the day a new one would come back tomorrow and so will another day for Naruto and I to be together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will you wait?

"Gaara! Wait up!" Naruto shouted, when he had caught up to me he panted and put his hands on his legs and squatted down. "I finally caught up" he said with a huge idiotic grin on his face

"Yeah so you did" I replied

He then whispered in my ear "I've got something to show you, come with me" I don't know y but I didn't have a good feeling about this. I followed him anyway though if not he would just complain like a stuck up brat for the rest of the week. As we were walking there Naruto gave me a blind fold to put around my eyes. "Um Naruto… what is this for?" I said unamused

I knew this was not going to be good… "Just put it on already, wimp" he said like a brat

I put the blind fold on not knowing where I was going but Naruto lead me. He sat me down suddenly and told me that I could take of the blind fold, to my amazement the place he had bright me to was a pretty lake. He knew I liked water, but I never really got to see it because I live in the desert most of the time. Naruto then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lake, "Wait!" I said

He turned around and looked at me and telling me to hurry up. I quickly took my shirt off and rolled up my pants. "Oh that's a good idea" he said stupidly "I am amazed someone can be this dumb" I said to him with a poker face

As usual he just stuck his tongue out at me like the little annoying idiot he is.

After we were done taking our shirts off and rolling up our pants, I grabbed Naruto and dragged him into the sparking lake. It was a hot day so being in water felt really nice. We splashed each other all morning, and a bit into the afternoon. "Naruto, I love you" I said to him smiling, probably an idiotic grin but I don't care "Me too" he replied grinning

He came closer to me and picked me, he then threw me into the water. "Ahh" I screamed He couldn't stop laughing, he just kept laughing louder every second.

I stare at him annoyed and wished I had a water charcra type rather than sand type, I then grabbed onto his legs and pulled him down. He went down with a big splash and was lying in the water with little fish surrounding him. I splashed him some more and laughed evilly, but Naruto wasn't going down without a fight. We splashed each other and held on to each other's feet, thank god Naruto is a wind charcra type, I thought to myself. But he was probably thinking th e same thing. After we both gave up on splashing each other, we just lay in the water looking up at the clear sky.

Naruto then reached over and held my hand, he blushed and turned his head the other way. I looked at him feeling a bit embarrassed but I squeezed his hand. I could feel my face burning up but the cool water was nice against it, besides if Naruto asks why I'm so red I can say it's the heat.

"Naruto!" we both sat up and looked around. It was Sakura running towards us, "What's wrong Sakura" Naruto said while running up to her

I then saw from a distance Sakura falling into Naruto's arms and embracing her, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and tears started to flow from my eyes. I couldn't bare this anymore, so I ran away. But all I could think about for the rest of the day was Naruto and Sakura.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" It sounds like Naruto's voice, I thought to myself. He kept knocking on the room door, I kind of forgot that I was staying with him for a while… haha.

"I'm coming in" he said, I saw the door knob turn slowly. I quickly ran up to the door and held it shut. "No you can't come in!" I shouted "Why not?" I looked behind me…

"Dammit! A substitution jutsu" Naruto just grinned at me stupidly. Something good must have happened, I thought. I looked at the ground and tried to hold back my tears, Naruto then walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. I was expecting the worst now, I closed my eyes and said "I understand" before he could say anything. He looked a bit puzzled but I didn't pay much attention to it, I walked out the room and out the door. Of course Naruto ran after me and grabbed be from behind. He picked me up and brought me back to his house, he chucked me on the couch and climbed on top of me. My face became a bright red and I started to burn up, he unbuttoned his shirt and then did mine. I had no idea what was going on now, everything was a huge blur.

Naruto put his face to mine and started kissing me and then went close up to my ear and whispered "I love only you Gaara" my eyes widened and I started to cry. He looked at me and wiped my tears away, "do you love me?" he asked

"Ye…ye…yes, I love you a lot Naruto, more than anyone in the world" I replied

Naruto toppled me over and started kissing my neck and lips, he took off his top and slowly undressed me. I grabbed his face and kissed him on his lips, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and started turning it around in my mouth. "Mmm N…n Naruto" I moaned

He continued to kiss my but he somehow made his way to my chest, my face burned up and I could feel his burning up on my stomach. He started touching my legs, I started to feel scared. "Naruto… I'm scared" Naruto started into my eyes and put his head on my shoulder.

"I understand, I'll wait for you a little longer" I patted his head and stoked his hair "Thank you, Naruto"

I then asked his about the Sakura thing this afternoon but all he did was laugh and say "She had a fight with Sasuke" "A fight?" I said while laughing

We both laughed and laughed, "I wonder what our firs fight will be about?" I said Naruto replied smiling idiotically "We've already had it" I looked at him blankly "If you say so"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura

As usual the day starts out pretty ordinary, Naruto and I had breakfast and then he got sick from drinking the milk that was 3 months out of date. You know the usual. After that we had a pretty ordinary date around the village and then we went to ichiraku ramen to have lunch. As usual Naruto ate at least 40 bowls and then got a stomach ache, and it wouldn't be an ordinary day without bumping into Sasuke and Sakura acting lovey dovy. Mostly Sakura clinging onto Sasuke like a leech hands on to human flesh just to suck the blood of its victim till it's had enough.

Before you ask, I do have a huge issue with Sakura! You see both of us have never really been really close and I didn't know her that well, I just found her utterly annoying. That's only because she leeches onto Sasuke and then when they get into a fight she leeches onto Naruto, MY NARUTO!

Just hearing her name with Naruto's makes my blood boil! But I'll get on with the story and stop ranting about how much I hate Haruno Sakura.

"Gaara" Naruto called out to me, I replied with a "wot do you want?" as usual… Haha… Naruto came over towards me and put his hands over my shoulders and looked me in the eye seriously. To be honest I thought he would say something like "is your body ready yet" or something perverted but to my surprise it was actually something semi-serious. "I have to go on a mission with Hinata, Shikimaru and Sasuke. We're leaving tonight" I started at him blankly, and slowly opened my mouth and said "ok" he looked at me puzzled and said "This is the part when you're supposed to say, no Naruto, I'll miss you too much and what if you don't come back? Make me yours now! Ahh Naruto." I started at him even blanker and slapped him across the face unimpressed.

"Oww Gaara it was a joke" I still stared at him unimpressed. "But one more thing Gaara, I need you to take care of Sakura for Sasuke and I" I stared at him even blanker, is he trying to piss me off?

But I just agreed hoping not to cause trouble for Naruto. The team of four left when the moon was at its peak and the sky was completely black with the only light being the shining moon.

"Naruto, stay safe." I said a little worried "I will" he relied and kissed me on my lips for the last time in a little while. I watched him run into the darkness with the rest of the shinobi as I felt a tear run down my face. I wipe it away quickly and turn my head side to side to make sure no one saw me.

After about 30 minutes after the despatcher of the leaf shinobi I returned back to Naruto's house. I jumped on the bed and put my face into the pillows on the bed. I sighed and started to silently cry, I miss Naruto.

I closed my eyes and dreamt of Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kazuki

I wake up to hear the horrible noise of Sakura's voice… (-_-) she screams at me telling to get out of bed and to help her do something. We walk toward the hokage's office, she opens the door and I see another woman… one with huge tits. "Lady Tsunade" Sakura said while bowing down to her. I suppose this is the hokage of the leaf, I thought to myself. She looks kinda young though… oh well

The hokage explains what she wants Sakura and I to do, and we set off. I don't know why I have to go because I'm not even part of the leaf, but apparently because of the alliance between the great nations. The thing I hate most though is that I have to do this stupid mission with Sakura and some other girl I don't even know. What was her name again? Ka…Kaz..Kazuki! that's it!

She keeps on staring at me too, it's a bit creepy. "Where are we going?" I asked "To the Land of Lightning" Haruka replied while looking down and blushing. What a strange girl...

We stop to have a break at the beach, "that sea will lead us straight to the Land Of Lightning" Sakura told us. "I still don't know what we have to do at the Land of Lightning." I said to Sakura

She stayed quiet and said "I'll tell you there" I'm even more confused now.

After our break we went to a nearby village to look for someone willing to take us to the Land of Lightning. Some old man named Daki agreed to take us, so we went on the small boat with him to go.

"It will be about 6 days" he said to us" We know" Kazuki and Sakura replied

It was a tough 6 days, my stomach wouldn't stop making noises and I wouldn't stop puking. I think I get really bad boat sick. I never want to go on a boat again…

Once we had made it onto beautiful, lovely land I fell down onto the sand and made a sand angel. I never thought I'd ever see land again. "Get up you lazy bum" Sakura shouted at me angrily "we have no time to sit down and rest!"

Sakura stomped away with her nose stuck high in the air. "That snotty little bitch" I whispered under my breath. Kazuki then walked up to me and held out her and, she turned bright red and tried not to make eye contact with me. "Do…do… do you maybe need some help getting up?" she asked in her sweet voice. I grabbed her hand and she helped me up.

"Thank you" I said to her while smiling, her face went a bright reddish pink and she then looked down and up and around trying to look me in the eyes. Pftt, she's so cute.

"Your name is Kazuki right?" I asked her blushing a bit "yeah Kazuki Akamara" she replied also blushing

She asked me my name as she looked down at her feet. Sakura started shouting at us to hurry up, I rolled my eyes and sighed. Kazuki giggled "what's so funny" I shouted with a flushed face "nothing" she said still giggling. "We better hurry up" Kazuki said "before Sakura kills us, hehe"

We both ran towards Sakura and as she held my hand dragging me from behind.

We have made it to the Land of Lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The unfaithful or faithful

"We have been waking for about 3 hours now, through the tough lands of the Land of Lightning. "We should make it there in 1 more hour" Sakura yelled trying not to let the loud wons swallow up her voice

I could see that Kazuki was having a hard time walking in this condition. "Are you ok Kazuki?" I yelled

She nodded her head and smiled at me, I stopped walking to wait for Kazuki catch up. I stuck my hand out towards her and smiled. She smiled at me back blushing again, she grabbed my hand and we kept on walking.

Once we had made it to the village we stopped at a nearby inn where we met some lightning ninja. They told us about what mission we had to carry out and they left. Sakura being Sakura refused to stay in the same room as Kazuki and I so she requested to stay in another room leaving Kazuki and I in one room alone. Most guys would find this the perfect opportunity to do something with a girl but not me. Not only I'm gay (I think) but I'm also in love with someone else.

Kazuki kept glancing at me and being really fidgety. "Shall we go grab a bite at one of the stores outside?" I asked her she nodded her head

We walked down the unfamiliar streets where we found heaps of food stalls and restaurants. We then decided to grab a bite at a street stall that sold takoyaki.

Just watching Kazuki eat made me smile, she looked like she really liked it. "Is everything ok Gaara?" she asked me with her cute marble like eyes wide open and her mouth full ok takoyaki

I panicked and stumbled a bit "um, um, yeah I'm ok" I could feel the blood going up to my head, my face hot as a kettle, bright red like an apple. She put her hand over my forehead and looked up at me. I could see a bit of her cleavage! "You don' seem to have a fever" she said "um, yeah" I replied still feeling the heat from my cheeks

"Kazuki…" "Call me Kazu-chan" she requested I bushed even harder and I could feel my head heating up fast. "Um… ok… um… Kazu-chan" she smiled at me with a cheese grin and said "shall we go back to our room then, Ga-chan"

Ga-chan? I thought to myself, I started laughing as she slipped her hand into mine. We walked back to our room and we both took a bath. Of course in different baths! (/)

When I got out Kazuki was sitting on my futon and blushed. She was still in her bath robe and her hair still wet, "what are you doing Kazu-chan?" I asked trying not to look

"Ga-chan, will you take me." I'm not quite sure what she mean by that but I think I had a small idea about what she meant.

She took out her hair tie and her long black shiny hair fell down her shoulders, she then started to take off her robe. I grabbed her shoulders, looked her in the eye and said "you shouldn't do this."

She looked at me in the eye with a hurt expression, she then looked down. "What's wrong with me?" she then looked at me in the eyes and her eyes started to water. I couldn't take it! I hugged her and pressed her against me. I could feel my face heat up again.

"Kazu-chan, truth is I… already have someone." I pushed her away from me and she stared at me in the eyes. "I don't care" she shouted "I only want you, I don't care if you already have someone or if you don't even want to continue after this. I just want to be with you… even if it's for one night and one night alone."

She looked very serious and I could feel my chest tightening. "Ok" I replied "just for one night though" she nodded at me and smiled.

"When you're ready Ga-chan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Take me

Kazuki slowly slips off the top of her robe and brings her head closer to mine to kiss me. Her lips were so soft and squishy, her hair was so soft and her eyes were as clear as the midnight sky. She started to kiss me up and down my neck, she sat on my lap and put her arms around me. I held her hips and kissed her on her neck and cleavage. She moaned, her high pitched voice pierced my heart and I went down even further.

Her breast are so soft and nice to touch, I thought to myself. Her moaning is so cute it makes me want to eat her up even more. I licked her tit, she moaned even louder and more seductively. I couldn't take it anymore! I pushed her off my lap and I toppled her over, she looked a bit shocked but she smiled and put her arms around my waist. "You ready?" she asked I nodded blushing

I pushed her legs up and slowly CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The night after

"Wake up Ga-chan" I hear as I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes, everything is a bit of a blur. I try to remember what just happened, it only comes back to me a good 5 minutes later.

OH MY GOD! I think to myself, what the hell did I do yesterday?! I shake my head up and down, side to side. "What am I to do now?" I whisper under my breath

Kazuki looks at me strangely "is something wrong?" she asked in her sweet high pitched voice

I shake my head franticly and blush. I see her trying to hold in her laughter as though she could read what I'm thinking. I quickly stand up and go to the next room where I got ready for the day.

Once we were both done preparing we went out of our room to meet Sakura. "I bet you guys had lots of fun last night, didn't you" she said while giving us a smug smile. Her face is always so punch-able… I don't know what it is about her face that makes it so incredibly annoying. Her eyes? Her nose? Her… forehead? Or maybe it's just her, that's it it's just her.

"We're heading east do you understand guys?" Sakura said in a stern voice "if we get parted somehow on the way meet up at the closest village outskirts" "OK!" both Kazuki and I replied

We walked to the outskirts of the village we stayed in, when we got there Sakura then went over what we had to do in detail. I still don't really get why I have to go on this mission since I'm not part of the Hidden Leaf. But I somehow I got pulled along into going on this mission… it's ok though I guess since last night, actually never mind.

Kazuki and I run into the forest with Sakura leading us, Sakura constantly warned us about being on guard and she was right we had to. It was one of the few things she said that I actually agree with. I felt a bad vibe in the air as if someone was watching us like a hawk and about to attack us, it felt dangerous but yet gentle. As if it was pulling me in.

I shook the feeling off and stayed on my guard, I have to protect Kazuki and Sakura for Naruto. I start to feel a sense of guilt because of what happened with Kazuki last night. Did I betray Naruto? Think to myself over and over again, I start to get off guard when I suddenly felt a huge gust of wind. The wind was so strong that it pushed us all of track and we bumped into the trees and ground.

It all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A warm embrace

My head hurts, and my body aches, I feel dizzy and the ground seems like its shaking. I sit up slowly and open my eyes just as slow. It quiet dark, I think to myself and are those iron bars?! "Kazuki? Sakura?" I shout out "Where are you?"

I suddenly hear a familiar voice "It's no use no one is here and no one is going to hear you." I look around trying to look for the mysterious voice. Left, right, up, down it was no is he was nowhere to be found. I sigh and look down at the floor "What do you want from me?" I ask

The voice does not reply, a shadow towered in front of me as I looked up at it. Naruto? I see his gay looking orange jump suit and his bright yellow hair. No mistake about it, it's Naruto. "I thought your voice seemed familiar" I giggled "Can you let me go now?" he looked at me seriously, this was a new facial expression for me. I didn't know what to do, stay quiet or say something. He looked at me in the eyes and shook his head at me. "You're not going anywhere" I stared at him confused and started to giggle awkwardly "Common Naruto this isn't funny you know" "I know it isn't" he relied in a seriously voice

I felt chills up my spine and my head starting to go round and round. He pinned me to the floor and started to aggressively kiss me, it hurt my lips a bit but it felt somewhat good. "Mmm, Naru, Naruto!" I shouted "What the fuck are you doing?!" he again looked at me seriously and said "Kissing you obviously idiot." I was so confused and I had no idea where I was or what I am doing here in the first place. Naruto again started to kiss me, he put his hand into my pants and lifted up my top. He licked and bit my nipples "Oww!" I yelled "That hurts you know!" but he didn't seem to care he just continued. He licked my neck and started playing with my nipples again. I didn't like it, even though it's Naruto I didn't like it. It was like he wasn't himself.

"Wait please" I begged while trying to catch my breath he stopped but looked at me angrily. "Why are you doing this?" he looked at me with that same serious look "It was supposed to be mine" he said

Yours? He then started asking me all these questions about my mission and my team members, I started to catch on about what he was talking about and started to feel guilty once again. But one million times worse than the time Kazuki and I actually did the act. I looked at him and started to apologize, I felt tears of guilt come out of my eyes. I saw Naruto at the corner of my eyes with a hurt expression, he looked down at his feet and then looked up at me again. He went down on his knees and hugged me tightly. I felt his warm arms against my waist and his soft yellow hair brushing against my cheek. "Naruto, I'm so" he pulled me away before I could finish my sentence and he put his finger over my lips "Don't say anymore, I forgive you"

A waterfall of tears came out of my eyes as I leapt into Naruto's arms, I squeezed him tight as he did to me. And we both fell on top of each other. We continued to embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9.5

The fair

Side story (about Sakura and Sasuke)

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!" I hear the voice of that annoying, pink haired bitch. What does she wants this time? I think to myself while sighing. "Hey Sasuke, Sasuke guess what!" I shake my head and sigh "What?" I ask her she then blabbers on about stuff I don't really know, I just hear blah blah blah blah Sasuke-kun blah blah blah.

She then looks at me with her puppy dog eyes, I know she wants something when she does that… "What do you want this time?" I ask reluctantly "I just told you silly" "You did…" "Yeah…" I ask her again what she wants. She goes on about a leaf village fair and how she wants me to tag along with her so she can show me off in front of Ino. I mean really? Are all girls this annoying and stupid? I mean Hinata Huga is alright but that's because she never speaks, only blushes when you approach her. One would say that she's socially retarded, but I'd prefer a socially retarded girl then an annoying pink haired brat who has no chest or cushion. Ino is just as annoying but at least she has something to offer in the chest department…

I agree to go with Sakura to the damned fair since she wouldn't leave me alone till I say yes. Oh boy how I hate these things, so troublesome and every single freaking girl goes gaga over it. It's little things like this about women that make me want to go gay. But unfortunately I didn't like the taste of Naruto's lips very much and I like Hinata's breast too much. Wait what… I mean, um… it's not what it looks like. I'm not a closet pervert! Well I mean all guys are perverts in some way but… um… I'm only digging the hole deeper…

I look at the clock and realise that it's 6:00pm, that's when Sakura told me to meet her! Oh crap, I think to myself I should get running. I quickly run over to where we agreed to meet, I don't know why I was in such a rush to get there. Maybe it's because if I was late Sakura would punch me with those iron fist of hers… last time it broke two of my teeth and 5 of Naruto's. Good times, good times I say.

I got there in a huff and a puff, I looked around but she wasn't there. Did I rush here for nothing… "Sasuke-kun" 3 that voice again… dammit. "You look fine as always my love." She giggles while giving me that terrifying smile that women give you when you have done something wrong "Did you know that your 15 minutes lat E" my face suddenly turns pale and I feel like running away.

Just in the nick of time I see Gaara and Naruto, I call out to them hoping that would distract Sakura but no it didn't. She pulled me away before we could even make eye contact. I'm so dead now, I hear over and over again in my head. "Sakura, I… I have a good reason to why I was late you know. Please don't kill me" I beg if Naruto or Gaara or anyone for that matter acting like this they would most certainly laugh and make fun of me for the rest of my life. She turns her head and looks at me weirdly "What are you talking about?" she says with a puzzled look on her face "Um… um… nothing, nothing at all. Haha…" she looks at me even weirder and starts laughing "Oh silly, I was only bringing you here to look at the fore works. This is the best seat in the house after all" I blankly stared at her and nodded my head like an idiot. "I knew that haha…" I said like an absolute retard

She placed herself on the soft, green grass and patted it indicating for me to sit down. I nervously sit down beside her, she looks up at the sky as we wait for the fireworks. "Hey Sasuke, we should do this next year too" I look at her in horror and I don't say a word. I go pale and turn into a sheet of paper as she leans over and kisses me on the cheek. She leans on my shoulder and says "I love you Sasuke" I slightly blush and reply while putting my head on hers "I do too, maybe"

The end

(If you enjoyed this little side story please request for more or just keep reading my series of "Let Me Forget" thank you 3)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Good bye for now my love

Oh no, did I fall asleep? I ask myself as I slowly pen my eyes to find myself back home at Naruto's house. "Good morning sleepy head" Naruto calls out to me from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready, come grab a bite" I nod my head quickly as I rush out of bed "What are you cooking?" I ask Naruto looks at me in the eye and brags about how it's the best food ever and stuff. What is it you may ask, well anything but the best food ever… he didn't even cook it. And if you were thinking cereal out of date milk, well congratulations you are correct.

I stare at him blankly and tell him it's not cooking, we argued about that for at least 40 minutes I would say. As always I won and we went out and grabbed a bite from Naruto's favourite spot, Ichiraku ramen. As usual. I seems like nothing had changed since we got back from our mission which my team didn't even complete. Sakura complained to Lady Hokage about Kazuki and I and Kazuki was just pooped as we all were. And Naruto being on my mission too was also part of it. His job was literally just to keep an eye on us, so yes he was spying on the three of us for at least 3-4 weeks. And yes he also know about the whole Kazuki incident… but he says it's ok. He told me in these exact works "Sometimes when men are on missions they just simply get a bit wild for female booty" what an idiot he is. It's like he doesn't even care that I slept with someone else. "What's wrong?" he asks me with noodles in his mouth "Uh, nothing" I reply smiling awkwardly I must've been pouting again.

Basically everything has returned to normal around here, I was so caught up in things I didn't even realise how long I have been away from the Sand village. To be honest though I don't really miss it much. But then again it's very troublesome and tiring being around Naruto sometimes… but that goes for everyone around here. It's like this village is full of troublemakers. Sakura, well I won't even start on her… eww. Naruto, well you know trouble is his middle name. Sasuke, he thinks he's so cool and he won't keep that pink haired troll under control. Hinata, she's just socially retarded. And everyone else is either this or that. But I guess it's nice, everyone here treats me as an equal and doesn't cower in fear when they see me unlike my home village. It's nice, everyone is happy, everyone is nice and there are some really neat shops here too. (/*^*)/

I don't know if I want to go back any time soon.

After breakfast as usual Naruto and I just go window shopping. After that we go back to eat more ramen for lunch… Naruto had 63 bowls… a new record even for him but boy was the bill hefty. Then of course we bumped into Sakura and Sasuke and once again Sakura is leeching onto Sasuke. It annoys me not because I like Sakura or Sasuke but because it's like that's all Sakura does not to mention she does it front of Naruto, who so happened to have liked her in the pass. Anyways enough rant. So after all these chaotic advents we go back home and cuddle. Probably my favourite part of the day.

At about 4:40-4:50pm we were interrupted by leaf and sand shinobi who came knocking on my door with some "urgent news" I was to go back to the Sand village immediately. But once again I was not told about what it was about. I would be told when I get there they told me. What choice did I have I packed up and left the village. Kissing Naruto goodbye wondering when was the next time we would meet again. Goodbye for now Naruto my love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10.5

Another side story (Sai and Ino)

Sai's always so quiet and he never tells me about himself, it sometimes annoys me but most of the time it just makes me wonder what he is thinking. He's a very mysterious boy, average in looks, ability wise I suppose he's also ok, social interaction is like 0 meaning he's socially awkward. There is not much to know about him that meets the eye, but I bet I will find something interesting if I get close enough. I always meant to get closer to him I just haven't had the right time to, and maybe I will never… "OK! Today I take charge!" I shout out to myself forgetting that I am in the middle of a movie. Ahh so embarrassing! Why do I always do things at the wrong times?

I think about how I should get close to Sai and I come up with serval strategic methods. Ok here I go, I think to myself as I scream in excitement. "Sai!" I shout out "Wait for me" he turns his head and looks at me. He looks at me with his clear black eyes, and tilted his head and said "What do you want?" I look at him blankly and he walks away

"Dammit!" I yelled forgetting again that I am in the middle of the road. People look at me from every direction, I blush and turn into a tomato. Just as this happens I spot Sai again staring at me just like the other I don't know how many people. I go even ore red and I collapse in embarrassment onto my knees.

"Ino? That's your name right?" Sai comes up and sticks his hand out at me "Uh, yeah" I reply shyly while looking down at the ground, blushing. He held my hand and pulled me up. "Uh, um, thank you" I say shyly he looks at me even weirder or maybe that's just his face, he opens his mouth slowly and says "Your welcome" he then awkwardly winks at me. Probably something stupid Naruto taught him to do… he then walks away. This was my chance and I totally blew it! I start scratching my head and jumping up and down. And without thinking I ran after him.

"Sai!" I shout out to him "Sai!" he doesn't seem to hear me so I continue chasing after him. He walks into a dark alley way, me being an idiot I followed him. "Hey Sai" I said while trying to catch my breath he turns around and faces me. He looks me in the eye and grabs my shoulders, "Why are you following me?" he asks in a serious voice I start to stutter and stumble. I fall on my butt and I continue to stutter and go red. He bends over to make better eye contact with me and kisses me.

"This is what you were looking for, wasn't it" he says with a smirk on his face I blush even more than before and he kisses me again. He then takes my arms and pulls me along "Where are we going?" I ask "You'll see" he tells me I feel a bit suspicious but yet excited about what might happen.

He opens the door and pushes me onto his bed, the then takes off his shirt and jumps on top of me. He gently kisses me and slowly lifts up my skirt. The kisses my legs up and down as he creases my stomach with his fine fingers. "Hey Sai" I hear a voice coming from outside his door "I'm going in ok" he says I think it's… Naruto! He walks in and looks at the two off us in surprise. He goes all red and has a nose bleed. Typical Naruto. He quickly leaves and tells us to have fun. We look at each other and laugh. I think I'm starting to know Sai a bit better now, maybe more than I wanted tough.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Another embrace

It's been about 3 months since I have left the Leaf village and Naruto, I miss him but I know I have duties here. I think about him second of the day but I'm not sure if it's the same for him. I can feel myself getting more and more insecure every day, I want to see him so bad. "Gaara, you are need now" I turn around and sigh "Yes coming" I reply as I rush to get myself ready.

I follow the messenger shinobi to the hall where a big meeting was being held. No I don't know what it was about because the whole time I was just playing with sand or thinking about Naruto. But at the end I was told some good news, I was told that I would be able to return to the Leaf village for a few weeks. So off I went back to the leaf village, the entire time all I could think about was Naruto and what we should do when I get there. I am so excited that I am about to bounce off the walls!

"Ahh finally here" I say to myself with a sigh of relief I run towards Naruto's house and knock on the door. "Coming" said a voice from behind the door. It wasn't Naruto's voice though, it sounded like a woman. I clench my fist and stand up as straight as I could, my face stiffened and I felt my heart pounding like a drum. The door creeks and just as I thought it was a woman.

"Gaara?" she said it was Kazuki! "Uh, um, Kazuki… what are you doing here?" I ask while trying to keep a calm composure "Oh nothing much, just chilling" she replied with a smile i started to stutter and clench my fist even harder "Um is Naruto here?" I reluctantly ask her. She sticks her arms out inviting me in "Right this way" I go into the house awkwardly, still clenching my fist and gritting my teeth. "Please sit down here" I look at Kazuki and I nod my head "Thank you but I'm here to see Naruto" "Of course he'll be here in a bit" she replies "Uh ok" I say

I sit down and look around, not much had changed about Naruto's house since I left. I suddenly hear the door squeak and someone's footsteps fills the air. "Hey Kazuki, what's for dinner?" that sounds like Naruto, I think to myself. "Naruto!" I shout out as I run up to him and topple him over "G… Gaara?! What are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly "I'm here to visit you obviously, silly boy" he tried to avoid my eyes and the air became tense "What's wrong" I ask awkwardly he doesn't say anything. I see him clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. "The thing is Gaara" he started "What Naruto is trying to say is that he doesn't love you anymore" I looked behind me at Kazuki "What do you mean?" I ask trying to hold back my tears "Just as it sounds like" she replied with a grin on her face

This can't be true, this can't be true. I feel my cheeks getting hot and my eyes starting to water, it has to be true I mean Naruto isn't denying it. I run out of the door pushing Naruto aside. I run down the street and past many places where Naruto and I used to go together. I bump into many people and trip over many things. I finally make it to the pond where Naruto said he loved me for the first time and collapsed onto my hands and knees and cried and cried. I could not believe what just happened and with Kazuki too, I should have never gotten involved with her. She was going for Naruto from the start, she just slept with me to get close to Naruto.

I cried for hours and hours, I suddenly heard some footsteps from behind the bushes. I look around and get on my guard. Out of the bushes came Haruno Sakura. What in the world does she want, I think to myself. "Gaara" she said in a soft voice

I released my guard "What do you want this time" she runs over to me and puts her hands around me "Let me tell you everything" she whispered into my ears


End file.
